prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Abc000
Welcome Hello, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Abc000 page. Please read the rules for this wiki before editing further. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Walking On Sunshine (talk) 09:30, October 14, 2014 (UTC) the ban is only a week I'm sorry but your friend was temp banned for two things: 1. adding links to illegal streaming websites and 2. adding screenshots with an eyecatch for said illegal streaming webistes. The only things I'll allow for video(remember this is a US english site) are Crunchyroll, Hulu Plus, Funimation, Neon Alley, Anime News Network, Amazon Video, Netflix and youtube(short clips only in youtube's case). I've heard lots of stories so I can't really listen to them all or take them worth a grain of salt. Sites like the one that was posted make money off other people's work without paying them. In the case of fansubs(and fansubbers) this goes against their main credo: Fansubs are free and not to be bought or sold. In the case of Futari wa Pretty Cure it's available legally on several sites...some of which I mentioned above. Shadowneko (talk) 14:02, October 14, 2014 (UTC) :I'm sorry but I can't go around listening to sob stories and also if tama71999 added the text edit links I had to do it. The ban will expire on October 20, 2014 and you'll both be welcomed back then if you just stay out of trouble. Shadowneko (talk) 19:32, October 16, 2014 (UTC) says it expires at 10:00.(believe this is AM) Shadowneko (talk) 13:16, October 20, 2014 (UTC) badges It just goes with all the badges. more edits, etc Shadowneko (talk) 15:58, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Look Wait, so you and Tama71999 are the same person? Because you edited my talk page saying "He always mess up with my account and stuff. You might want to go to his talk page and ask him about it." CureHibiki (talk) 07:12, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Well, I hate having to go around and fix up the mistakes so please stop doing it. CureHibiki (talk) 07:24, November 16, 2014 (UTC) I will ask an admin to block you if you keep up with this kind of behavior. So stop upsetting your cousin or beware of the consequences. CureHibiki (talk) 07:40, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Your reason for being here is stupid. You want to annoy your cousin. Then get of your butt, walk/drive to her house and annoy her in front of her face instead of sitting in front of a screen and doing it. And the users and I care about this wiki so don't you even dare think about ruining it. CureHibiki (talk) 07:52, November 16, 2014 (UTC) He's ALREADY blocked cause he said he would block an admin because that admin fixed up the information he wrote down. And I don't care if it's fun to annoy your cousin on this website. How about annoy her somewhere else besides this one. CureHibiki (talk) 07:58, November 16, 2014 (UTC) I don't really anymore because you acting like a 5 year old. Now have a lovely rest of your year and I'll be on my way CureHibiki (talk) 08:14, November 16, 2014 (UTC) People make grammar mistakes! I meant to say "I don't really CARE anymore because YOU'RE acting like a stubborn 5 year old boy. NOW have a lovely rest of your year and I'll be on my way to DO WHATEVER I WANT TO DO! CureHibiki (talk) 08:34, November 16, 2014 (UTC) I SAID you're "ACTING" like a 5 year old. I didn't say you were one. God, you must be stupid if you don't know what I meant. Now GOODBYE and stop talking to me. CureHibiki (talk) 08:48, November 16, 2014 (UTC) NOT FUNNY!!! Stop this RIGHT NOW! STOP DELETOING ALL INFO OF PAGES NOW!!! I AM GTTING PISSED AND I WANT YOU TO STOP! CureHibiki (talk) 10:46, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Why are you deleting all info of song pages? What did I do to you for you to do this? If you don't like this wiki, then just go away. Please. CureHibiki (talk) 10:53, November 27, 2014 (UTC)